Into The Heart Of The Flame
by DxSLover4Eva
Summary: Danny turns on the TV one day only to see that Sam's house is on fire! What will our favorite halfa do to save the day? Rated T for fire experience that might traumatize little kids, so just to be safe, T. DxS, plz R&R. No flames, plz! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Into The Heart of The Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Although, I do own the story and the plot.**

(Sup, peepz! It's me again, DxSlover4Eva! How r yall? Good? That's nice. What's been up with me? Eh, nothing much, I was just sick for the past two weeks, went to the doctor today, I have a lung condition with similar to Asthma, but it's not permanent. So I got an inhaler, and all that, and that is my excuse for not being on here for today. ^ ^ I should have "I Envy Your Mamaw" chapter 4 done sometime tomorrow or the day after, and "The Flower Sack" chapter 3 done sometime tomorrow. Sound good? Okay. Thanks for reading this, btw, please review I wanna know what you guys think about this totally random idea that popped into my head. Please let me know in the review if you want me to continue it! Thanks!)

Danny's P.O.V.:

It was just an ordinary Sunday afternoon. I was on the computer, chatting with Tucker about random stuff, mostly about the new version of "Doomed".

Techfreak272 : Hey, dude, turn on the TV to Channel 7, quick!

AHalfaNamedPhantom : Why?

Techfreak272 : Just do it! You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

I turned on the TV to the local news channel, where I saw a burning building. It looked very farmiliar... a little too farmiliar. And there, it hit me. That wasn't just any old house... that was Sam's house! I didn't waste a second, and turned into my alter-ego with a giant flash. I flew out my window, straight for Sam's place, at top speed.

I arrived at the scene not one minute later. There was a large crowd formed around the mansion, with two ambulances, three firetrucks and countless firefighters. A helicopter hovered above the scene in the air; my guess was that it was the news helicopter.

I observed everything closely from above. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Manson, but no Sam. The woman cried frantically, as she stared at the flaming house. A fireman was trying to keep her calm. I didn't have to hear the fireman's words to know that my best friend and secret crush was still inside the building.

I lowered myself down to the human level, where I changed back into Fenton. No one would've noticed, since all the commotion and attention was directed towards the house, and not me. Quickly, I ran towards the house, past the vehicles and crowds, only to be stopped by one of the firefighters. He held me by the collar of my shirt, which choked me a little.

"You can't go in there, son. The building's crumbling down to its foundation. It's too dangerous." he informed me.

In the background I heard Mrs. Manson's terror cries, and then all that echoed in my head was the words spoken by the chief.

"We still have one remaining occupant inside the building. A Sam Manson." Sam's mother was crying in fear and everyone was saying it was impossible. As if that wasn't enough, the man who held onto me's news was just too much for me to handle. I let out a desperate cry.

"Saaaam!" I screamed while trying to yank myself out of the man's grip. I then elbowed him violently in the gut, which caught him off-gaurd, causing him to release me from his tight grip. Running into the flaming mansion, I heard screams and desperate cries coming from the crowds and firemen.

Before anyone could prevent me from entering the house, I ran into Sam's once beautiful home, just before the front doorway splintered to the ground, the flames spreading. If that was the only way out, both me, and Sam were doomed.

I desperately searched for any signs of Sam; coughing, the smoke was infesting my lungs like the wildfire taking place in the very house my feet were upon.

"S-Sam!" I coughed wildly. "Where are you! Plea-" I coughed again. "Please answer me!"

Not only was the smoke burning my lungs, but it was also mercilisly stinging my eyes, causing them to water. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. But I didn't have a choice. I had to get us out of there.

When I didn't sense anything downstairs, I ran upstairs to Sam's room. She was sure to be there. The thing was, the doorway to her room was engulfed in flames! I was unable to go ghost and phase through everything, I couldn't even fly. If I was able to, it would've been much easier. But for some strange reason, my powers were turning on and off at random times that day.

Not having any other way, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, running quickly towards the bedroom door and smashing it down. The flames bit into my skin, stinging like a thousand bees seeking to give no mercy and cause pain to their victim. I fell violently to the floor, rolling around to stop the flames from further burning my body. I was badly burnt, and weak, but I knew that I was Sam's only hope. Ignoring the terrible pain, I got to my feet and called her name again.

"Sam!" I frantically called to her. The noise from the flames were loud enough to deafen anyone, but even then, I was somehow able to hear someone reply.

"Danny! Danny, is that you!" I heard a farmiliar voice cry loudly.

"Sam! Sam, it's me! Just keep talking, and I'll find you!" I coughed weakly, my lungs aching from the merciless smoke.

"Danny! Oh, Danny, help me! Please, help me!" I heard Sam cry. Within a short amount of time, I had found Sam, on the floor, crying. Her right leg was trapped, crushed between the heavy rubble. I kneeled down next to her, and tried to lift the rubble off the ground. But it was too heavy, even for me. I was still unable to turn ghost, leaving me with a weaker, human strength. "Oh Danny, what are we going to do?" she fearfully whined. We looked at eachother fear written across both of our faces.

"I... I don't know". I stumbled to the ground beside Sam, weak, injured, and with barely any hope left in me. She saw the serious burns on me. I just ignored the pain of my injuries. The new, even worse pain, was setting into my reality, haunting my thoughts. Guilt. Not knowing what to do next... knowing that you failed to protect the one you love... feeling helpless... just wanting to run and hide from everything. That kind of pain.

"S-" I coughed. "Sam?" I pulled her gently into a hug. "I'm sorry... that... that we have to end like this. I'm sorry that I never was knowing enough to admit to myself how much I really care about you. What I mean to say is... I- I love you, Sam Manson. I love you with all my heart, and I always will." Tears were flowing down my cheeks, and apparently, you could say the same for Sam. Without a moment's notice, without any warning at all, I kissed her. At that moment, all my pain, all my worries, all the questions of "if or if not", were gone. I was finally at peace with myself.

When we pulled apart for... whatever air there was left in that place, Sam whispered to me in my ear, "I love you too, Danny". I smiled weakly at her. Atleast we were together before the final breath. We just held eachother in our arms until the shaking started. By then I was coughing up blood. Sam looked at me in indescribable fear... horror. We both knew the end was coming soon.

At one last, desperate attempt to save our lives, I tried to forming a ghost-shield around us. I failed. Again, I tried, but nothing. With the last bit of my strength, I protectively moved over Sam, acting as a shield against the rubble, which had started to fall from the ceiling. But that was nothing compared to what would soon happen. I didn't dare move from the stop I layed.

I held Sam tight, as we felt the ground fall out from under us. Sam and I screamed with horror as we plummeted from the third story, down. Down. Down. When we hit the ground, all turned black.

Tucker's P.O.V.:

"Oh my God!" I cried as I saw the painfully obvious on the news. Danny had just run into Sam's burning house! I left the TV on where it was, and made a mad dash for it. When I got there, my heart sank to the point of no return. I could only watch, as the building crumbled to the ground at the blink of an eye. The entire crowd of people, the firemen, everyone, ran away from the now fallen house, to escape the ashes that have came rushing towards them in mass clouds.

When it died down, we all turned back around and watched inpatiently as the fire rescue squad and a team of dogs searched the rubble to look for Danny and Sam. Many gut-wrenching minutes went by, and nothing. Until we heard a faint shout, "We found them! Over here, we found them!"

All of Danny and Sam's friends and family rushed to the scene. Danny's family was there, too. We watched frantically, as the team continued to dig up whatever they found. Hope was beginning to set in, and right when I thought they both were going to be okay, tragedy. There they were, smoked by the ashes, Danny burnt, bloody, and lifeless. Sam was moving around under him, lightly crying and holding onto the one who had saved her life. He looked dead... there would've been no way he could've survived the force of that building, the devastating blow. Sam was also injured, her ankle caught beneath the rubble... but she was looking a darn lot better than Danny.

He was ontop of Sam in a very protective way, mostly horizontally, but still somewhat vertically. She was crying, trying to wake him up, but he didn't move. The crowd was somewhat lifted when they saw that Sam was alive, but yet, they seemed to become even more grieved when they saw Danny.

We all thought he was dead. He was severely burnt, especially on his left shoulder. There was a trail of blood from his mouth, and smoke and ashes were all over the two of them. He was more crushed by the rubble than Sam was. Without him, she would've surely been crushed to death!

Sam's P.O.V.:

I woke up to a big german shepherd and a firefighter. I woke up to a bright light. I woke up to Danny, who was laying lifeless over me.

He had confessed to me that he loved me. He cared enough about me to save my life. But in the process, he got badly hurt himself. It was too much for me to take. It wasn't real. It was just all a terrible nightmare. But it wasn't... it _was_ real. I grabbed and held onto Danny as tight as I could, and started to cry into his shirt. I knew there was a large crowd around, but I just didn't care. He was gone... or so I thought.

I calmed myself down enough, and layed still. I felt a heartbeat. He was barely breathing, but he was alive. Maybe it wasn't over, maybe there was still hope for him.

"He's still alive." I announced extremely weakly. "He's... still...alive." I whispered the last part, before everything grew dark.

(Well, that's it. Decided to leave you guys with a cliffhanger there. I have most of the rest of the story typed up already, but if you want me to post it up here, you'll need to review so I know how many people want to have this one continued. Thanks, and good night! ;D)


	2. Chapter 2

Into The Heart Of The Flame - Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But I do own Dr. Smith, and the story. So DON'T STEAL! :/ Thank you. ^ ^**

(Hello all my loyal readers. I don't know how many times I have to apologize for this being submitted so late, so I'll just go ahead and say I'm sorry. I'm so so so so so so sooooo sooooo sooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not submitting this sooner, like uh... a month ago? Maybe two months? Eh, life's one heck of a restraint. Anyway, I read every single one of those reviews, everything from "YOU'RE EVIL DO YOU HEAR ME FREAKING EVIL!..." to "What? H-how can you just leave me hanging like that!" Hehe, I felt guilty, but now I don't have to as much, because yay, it's up!

I'll try to update the other stories as soon as I can! Oh, and plz review, or _I _just might send _my_ evil cupcakes to eat _you_! lol enjoy! ^ ^)

Sam's P.O.V:

When I grew conscience again after my blackout, there was commotion...

*Echoing* "Out of the way, out of the way!"

...There were sirens...

*Echoing* "Weeeyoo weeyooo weeyyooo weeeyooo"

...There was... this _warmth_...

I opened my tired eyes slowly, my vision fogged. I could see a faint blur of a figure laying beside me. This figure was pressed against me so much, I could feel a heartbeat. I recognized the heartbeat, and I recognized the warmth. I didn't need to be able to see to know the identity of the mysterious being.

Danny's heart pounded in his chest lightly. It had increased its speed since we were found in the rubble, no doubt about it. It was pretty close to normal as far as I was concerned. We were on a stretcher, in an ambulance on our way to the hospital. I could hear two separate heart monitors beep almost exactly the same. I turned my attention to my right wrist. Taking the shaky fingers of my left hand, I slowly skimmed them across my wrist, where I felt an IV. I never really was a fan of those things. Normally, I would've probably removed it, being the cheeky person I was, but now, I was too weak and didn't really care too much about it. I brought my attention back to Danny. The sound of his breathing and the feeling of his heartbeat just made me want to kiss him all over again. I was just so happy that he survived. I don't know what I would've done if he died saving me.

The mere thought of that brought back the terrible memory of the collapse. I sighed rather loudly and snuggled up closer to Danny. That's when I actually noticed that he was shirtless, most of his upper chest and right shoulder were bandaged. I snuggled even closer to him then, but I had to be extra careful not to hurt him, since I was on the left side of the stretcher, on the same side which his burnt shoulder rested.

I gently lay my head on his rubble-smeared chest, then my hand, which I made into somewhat of a fist as I brought it up near my face in a cuddly kind of way. Not really minding the dark this time, I slowly and peacefully drifted off to sleep, to the sound of the heartbeat I already adored.

When I woke up once again, maybe only a few minutes after my last pass-out, I was blinded by lights. Well, occasional lights. One giant shine, then nothing. Then in a split second, another bright light, then just as quickly as it arrived, it vanished once more. Over and over I was blinded in such a manner. When I decided that I have had enough with those darned lights, I turned my head towards Danny, my vision almost completely recovered since last time I'd opened them in the speeding ambulance.

I suddenly caught the sight of two beautiful baby blue orbs turning to look at me. We locked eyes for a few moments, and just as the hospital bed we were on came to a slower speed, I practically tackled him off the thing! I heard him groan lightly.

"Oh Danny, thank God you're okay! I thought I lost you!" I hugged him tightly, forgetting of his pain. A stray tear fell from my eye.

"I thought I lost you too there, Sammy. I'm glad to know you're alright."

"What were you thinking?" I sobbed. "You could've died!"

"And what about you?" I heard him sniff. "I couldn't just leave you there to die and know I could've done something."

I broke the hug to make eye contact with him. His head drooped down slightly and he closed his eyes, as he began to shed some tears. I started crying too. No, sobbing. We held each other in our arms for a minute, until those pesky nurses forced us to break apart.

"I'm sorry you two, but I'm afraid we're going to have to put you under so that we can take care of your wounds. Samantha, looks like you're going to need a surgery, part of the rubble has lodged in your ankle."

Danny glared at her angrily, as if he did not want her to do the surgery. I gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be fine, Danny, don't you worry about me. She won't hurt me."

He still didn't seem too sure, but allowed the nurse to put me under. I held his hand while I faded to sleep. Before long he was under too.

Danny's P.O.V:

I woke up feeling very groggy. I wasn't in a very good mood when I noticed she wasn't beside me. I immediately shot up from where I was lying, freaking out and calling frantically for Sam. The nurse came from the other side of the curtains, freaking out too, as she went to my side and tried to calm me down. I didn't let her stop me from finding my girl, though.

"Got off of me! Where's Sam? Where is she! What have you done to her!"

I was going crazy like some wild animal that had just been taken to an unfamiliar place. A second nurse came rushing into the room, also trying to calm me down. That just made me angrier than I already was.

"Calm down, Danny! She's fine! Look, look, right over here, she's okay!" one of the nurses shouted, trying to stop my insane rage. She pulled the curtain, which was to my right, to the side to show me something beyond them.

The second I saw Sam, I stopped fighting them. I quit my crazy kicking, yanking, yelling spree and settled down. She was on her side, facing me, laying calmly as the doctor cared for her newly bandaged ankle.

"Glad you decided to calm down, Danny." the doctor told me in a cheery tone, keeping his eyes on the bandaged ankle as he continued to work on it.

I just blinked a couple of times. I knew this doctor. Just a few months before I had recieved my ghost powers, I was out fishing with my overly-clumbsy dad. He ended up catching my lip instead of a fish. So, I was taken to the emergency room, and that's where I met Dr. Smith. He had gained my trust that day, as he was one of the nicest doctors I've ever known. He always treated his patients as good friends, rather than just strangers.

"See what I told you, Patty?" he asked one of the nurses. "I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea if we separated them. The way they were being affectionate towards each other said it all." he winked at me. My face grew warmer and I raised a cheek muscle at him. I looked to Sam, who was also blushing madly.

The doctor chuckled. "Cutest thing I've seen." he teased me. "So how've you been, Danny? Long time no see. Your father still as bad a fisherman as he was last time I saw you?"

"Maybe even worse", I laughed.

We chatted for a few minutes, after he was finished with Sam's ankle, of course. Then something happened that I haven't even thought of.

"Patty? Could you be a dear and close that door for me please? I want to have a quick word with the lad"

"Of course, Doctor." the woman said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Dr. Smith looked back at me, his face seeming more serious than I've ever seen him. "Danny." he said rather quietly, coming closer to me to whisper. "There's something we need to talk about. While I was examining your injuries, something happened."

I started to get nervous. Really nervous. But I just waited for him to continue and tried to keep as straight a face as I could possibly manage.

"Something... foreign." I then knew what he meant. He had discovered my secret, doing only God knows what. "Your hair turned white, and your skin tan. We did some testing, I hope you don't mind, and... is it true?"

I couldn't speak. I was shocked. I hesitantly made eye contact with him, and nodded slowly, not knowing what his reaction would be. Dr. Smith was quite for a while, then asked me suddenly,

"Does the girl know about this?"

"Yes sir. She was there when it happened."

"I see. So you wouldn't mind if I let her hear?" I shook my head.

"Alright. Danny", he stood up from his chair. "The test results came out positive for ectoplasm."

We heard a gasp from the other side of the room. I turned my head, only to see a very comical looking Sam covering her mouth, gaping.

"Don't worry, my boy. Your secret is safe with me." he smiled. I was almost shocked to hear that.

"Y-You mean... you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not! You think I'm that wicked?" he chuckled.

I smiled at him gratefully. "How did you know I wanted to keep it a secret?" I asked the doctor.

"Well, if you didn't want it to be a secret, you would've exposed yourself openly to the public, am I right?"

"True." I sighed, then looked up at him. "Thank you, Dr. Smith. For everything. How can I thank you enough?"

"Make sure you don't strain your arm too much, Danny. And be sure to have the bandages changed regularly." Dr. Smith smiled.

"Sure thing."

That's when the nurse knocked on the door and came in. She walked inbetween Sam and I's beds, and announced,

"Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson?"

"It's 'Sam'". I heard my girl correct her. I laughed quietly.

"Sam." she replied. "I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you both here at the hospital for the next three days and nights. Danny, you will be able to leave with only a cast on your arm and a few bandages. Sam, you're going to have to get along with crutches. You'll be able to return to school next week, once your injuries have healed enough for you to actively get around."

"Sounds good to me." Sam smiled. We looked at each other.

"Me too." I smiled back at her.

The time came for the nurse and Dr. Smith to leave, as the night was approaching and they had other things to do. Good thing though that they left the curtain to the side, so I wasn't going to be having another panic attack any time soon. It was almost 10 o'clock, and Sam was getting tired. So was I.

"Danny?" I heard Sam call to me from the other side of the room.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

I chuckled. "I miss you too, Sammy."

She laughed too. "Oh you goofball, you. Not exactly what I meant. I would go to you right now if I could, but I've got a recovering ankle."

I got the point. She wanted me to be with her. "Oooohh", I said rather cheesily. Without another moment to spare, I crept out of my own hospital bed and lay down beside her in her own. I didn't want to make her feel awkward, so I kept myself above the blanket. Her body warmth was enough to keep me cozy and warm. Besides, the room was warm enough as it was. As for my IV, well, I cautiously wheeled it with me over to Sam. It wasn't much of a problem.

We both fell asleep there, in almost an instant. I didn't even think about the surprise we would have in the morning when the nurses came to check on us.

(*laughs evilly* hahahahaha I'm such the evil person! But, I'll make you a deal... I will try my absolute best to get the next chapter up tomorrow for you guys, if you review, that is. ;D

I will be so determined, If I don't get it done in the afternoon, I will sneak out of bed in the middle of the night, and type the entire chapter up before the morning! Deal? Eh eh, but you have to do your part and review! xD

Good bye 'yall, and happy 2012 to you! lol just noticed this was my first fic of New Year! 3

~DxSLover4Eva )


	3. Chapter 3

Into The Heart Of The Flame - Chapter Three

Danny's P.O.V:

"Daniel!" I heard a high-pitched voice, with a British accent might I add, shriek loudly. "Daniel Fenton, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open lazily. It was quite apparent that I did not want to be woken up at that second. Not even that hour. I might have had a great night's sleep, but I was extremely comfortable where I was currently at.

I groaned, ignoring the nurse and cuddling closer to Sammy.

"Daniel, since when were you authorized to leave your hospital bed? It is our responsibility to keep you safe." nurse Patty lectured to me.

"I feel pretty safe where I am." I mumbled, half-asleep.

"No sir." she walked up to where I was laying and practically scooped me up and out of Sam's arms. Sam was woken up by the commotion, but just as I was, she was falling back to sleep. Nevertheless, Sam still held onto me just as I held on to her as the nurse tried to pry me out of her grip. For a woman in her late 50's, she sure was strong. Sam and I knew we weren't going to win this battle, so before we let eachother's hands go, we looked eachother in the eye as if the say "I love you". Smiling, but on the inside, furious and cranky, I reluctantly released Sam's soft hand from my grip. She did the same. The moment my hand touched cold air, I frowned.

"Off to bed with you now, go on." fussed Nurse Patty, shooing me off to my own hospital bed. I preferred being as close to Sam as I possibly could be, but sadly, the nurse did not allow that... not at all.

I pouted silently when I got back to bed. Laying down, I crossed my arms and stuck out my bottom lip, put on the angriest frown face I could possibly make, and stayed that way, making sure that the nurse would not miss the fact that I was upset. Sam giggled for a second, trying to keep quiet as Nurse Patty turned around.

"What's so funny?" she asked, being a bit more friendly towards us than she had been just a few moments ago. She noticed my pouting mode and chuckled. "Oh, I see. Well, you can keep that face the whole day Danny, but unfortunately, you have to rest.

"But-"

"No buts, Daniel."

I huffed. 'Oh well', I thought.

Time flew (certousy of go-fish, TV, chatting, jokes, etc.), and before we knew it, it was almost time to leave the hospital. Only one day left. Once again, night time had krept it's way to us, and with that, we said our goodnights.

"Goodnight, Sammy." I smiled at her.

"Night, Dan." she smiled back.

And with that, we both fell asleep (once again), consumed by dreams of eachother, just as the night before.


End file.
